Happy Days
by inxpitter
Summary: A series of short stories dedicated to the everyday lives of the residents of Beacon Academy from the viewpoint of a staff member who runs a cafe. For those of us who could use less agonizing feelings. This series is modeled after the manga "Bartender" by Nagatomo Kenji. Neither Bartender or RWBY are owned by myself.


Chapter 1

 **Author's Note: I should warn you that this series of related short stories is mainly for my practice in writing. I'll try somethings and some may be great, and others will sound incredibly corny. Whichever the case, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Every morning at 6 am, Rowan would make his way from his room on the second floor of the teacher's wing to the small crack in the wall on the northwest wing near the training grounds. A few seconds later, after fumbling through his pockets for the keys, he would unlock the door.

The door bell chimed as he entered the room, rattling as it hung from the top of the frame. A gush a cold morning breeze rushed past him into the room. He hastily closed the door. A lecture on heating costs was not what he needed so early in the new year.

The old floors creaked as he walked around the counter and into the back, hitting the light switches now to give the old crystals enough time to warm up. It was a small area, overall. The kitchen was designed for one person comfortably, and the small private room in the back as well. However, the front could host six people at the counter and two sets of two at the side tables.

Most of the cookware was in decent shape, but he would have to inquire to Ozpin about getting a few pots replaced in the near future. Rowan was sure he'd come through. After all, where would the staff get their coffee if he didn't make it for them. Speaking of which…

He stepped back into the front, the amber lights now softly illuminating the room. They were the original dust crystals that had been there since the time before Beacon was a huntsmen training school, appreciating the calming color, requested they stay. An odd task to any engineer, but he had found one to help him power the old crystals with new dust.

Fresh spring water boiling. Coffee beans freshly ground. Milk steamed and whipped vigorously. Separate the base and the froth. Grounds into water. Mix. Add milk. Mix. Top with Cream.

It was a simple process when you got into the habit every morning. Each person had their own preference, their own needs.

The door chimed as the usual first arrival came in at barely a snail's pace.

"Morning Professor," Rowan greeted. He was met with small nod as his customer sat at the countertop. He motioned to one of the freshly brewed cups.

"Right on time today," Rowan said as he slid the cup over. "A staff special, with four shots of expresso. Go ahead."

The professor tested the heat. Satisfied, he tilted his head back and drained the coffee in seconds. His slouch disappeared, his eyes lit up, and color returned to his face.

"Delicious!" Professor Oobleck exclaimed as he set the cup down, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Rowan watched as the other four cups he had prepared quickly disappeared into the Oobleck's personal mug.

"Ireallymustthankyoufortheserviceyouprovidetoourfacility,ImeanthequalityofyourcoffeeisfarbeyondanythingIhaveevertastedandImustprofessthateventhe-"

"Really Professor, its no trouble." Rowan cleaned up the emptied cups. Even if he wouldn't stay around to drink them in-house, presentation was important.

"Shall I deliver your refill in the afternoon as usual?"

"Notnecessary,thecurriculumfortodayinvolvestraversingthegroundsofthecampustakingnoteofpastattacksontheschool."

"Well if you need a pick-me-up, feel free to stop by."

"Gladly!"

And like that, he was out the door. Rowan glanced at his watch. In and out under five minutes, Oobleck wasn't slowing down at all. He wondered how many people saw him in this state, before his morning jumpstart.

Miss Glynda arrived not ten minutes later. She smiled as she took a seat at the counter, her cup already prepared in front of her.

"Impeccable timing as usual," she commented as she tasted it. "And just the right temperature."

She took a longer sip, and breathed a contented sigh.

"I thought I requested less sweetener."

Rowan shrugged.

"Natural ingredients with natural sweetness. Nothing to add. Nothing to remove."

"I see…"

After she finished her cup, she left with both her and Ozpin's share. Rowan waved her goodbye. One of these days, he'd get her to slow down and share a cup with him at the end of a busy day. Just the two of them, with no work waiting.

Someday.

But back to preparations.

* * *

The rest of the staff trickled in and out, most not staying for a drink, instead leaving with their order. They made up the most of his morning "rush," with things slowing down around 9 am. It was a bit a cleanup after that: sweeping, wiping tables, washing dishes, the not as fun stuff. But every system needs time to reset.

The door chime rang while Rowan was finishing up the last load of dishes in the back.

"Just a moment!" he called out. While he doubted anyone would vandalize or steal from his cafe, he liked to maintain a certain amount of professionalism in front of the students. He filled the sink with warm water to let the dishes soak, and made his way to the front.

"Sorry for the wait," he apologized.

A young faunus was reading a textbook at the counter, but when he spoke she set it aside. Velvet Scarlatina, a regular at this point, had originally come during her first year by accident. A happy accident, finding his little cafe instead of the library. Since then, she came by often for some peace, a break from the more overt discrimination she faced.

"Just got out of morning combat practice," she stated, seeing him notice the smudges of dirt and a slight bruise on her hand. "Coco got a little carried away."

"Oh?" Rowan was already making her drink.

For a refresher after a hard work out. Chilled water, not freezing. Two squeezed lemons. A small dash a sweetener for just a hint of flavor.

He placed the tall glass on a coaster in front of her. She thanked him and drank deeply.

"Would you like anything to eat? I have a fresh batch of baked goods made"

"Oh, Uh, n-no thank you."

Rowan smiled.

"I promise I didn't bake them," he assured. "Just some pastries from the cafeteria."

Velvet looked relieved.

"Then absolutely."

Rowan still felt guilty at times. Velvet had gone two weeks politely eating what would barely pass as "food" before having to outright tell him what his baking skills was doing to her health. He restricted himself to drinks, meals, and conversation since then, outsourcing the sweets to the main kitchen staff. A pity. He knew nothing tasted better than a fresh pastry and a warm beverage. He could handle anything on an open fire, but whenever he stuck something inside an oven, it always came out as something unspeakable.

"So Miss Adel has been working you harder?"

He retrieved a baked roll that had been glazed with a caramel glaze. Upon request, the staff had also sprinkled bits of chocolate shavings along the center. He set the sweet in front of her, and took her glass for a refill.

"Its not a problem," Velvet insisted . "She's just concerned, that's all."

"Concerned?"

"That's a small detail. Not important."

Rowan returned her glass to her, this time with a small umbrella balanced on the ice. Velvet smiled when she saw it, taking it between her fingers and twirling it.

"The small details are the most important," Rowan pointed out.

Velvet agreed.

She took her first bite and her eyes lit up as the corners of her mouth involuntarily turned upward.

"Good right?" Rowan cut off a corner piece with a fork and quickly put it in his mouth. Delicious. Why couldn't he make this?

"Yes, very." Velvet admitted. She sat there, eating the pastry piece by piece, till she was left with an empty plate and a glass half empty.

"Coco saw Cardin pulling at my ears," she began. Rowan had already removed her plate.

"She isn't one to step in herself, but thinks that toughening me will help me stand up to him."

"And does it?"

Velvet shrugged.

"I have bruises in places I didn't bruises could form. And I'm no keener to stand up for other Faunus, let alone myself."

"I'm sure she means well."

Velvet let out a deep sigh as she slouched over the countertop.

"I know she does."

She picked up her glass and looked at the bits of ice swirl as she twirled it in her hand. The cubes moved together in the water in one fluid motion, only gently clacking together at times.

The door chime rang.

"You're open, yes?"

Velvet's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. And she winced with each clattering step until the new customer stood at the counter.

"Of course," Rowan answered politely. "Welcome. May I get you a drink?"

Velvet set down her glass stood up.

"I'll see you later," she muttered to Rowan before quickly leaving. She kept her eyes to the floor until she shut the door behind her. The young woman who had just come in wore an irritated frown, a expression so natural as if it were a favorite jacket.

"Something warm," she demanded, seating herself at the first stool at the counter. She set her bag on the seat next to her, with a loud "thunk." She removed her sunglasses and covered her face with other hand, her shoulders sagged as her elbows hit the table.

"Just make sure it has some chocolate in it."

* * *

Coco Adel.

The young woman was distracting herself, looking through news articles on her scroll. One leg over the other, her foot wagging in the air. Even as Rowan grabbed the ingredients for her drink, she didn't pay him any mind.

Yep. Definitely annoyed.

She glanced up from her reading.

"I thought the purpose of a worker was to serve." She eyed Rowan, not bothering to hide the fact her eyes traveling up and down his person. He was standing behind the counter, not moving. "But I must have been mistaken."

"The milk is being heated."

She glanced to the steamer to his side.

"So it is," Coco admitted. "I apologize. I've had a very rough week."

Rowan said nothing. He grabbed the frothed milk and picked out a short ceramic cup. After slowly filling it halfway, he pulled a bar of chocolate from behind the counter. A few slices from his kitchen knife left him with bits small enough to melt in a sauce pan he kept on the stove. This was added next. Lastly, he placed a small drop of white sauce in the center.

"Enjoy," he said as he placed her drink in front of her.

Coco picked up the glass and brought it to her face, lightly sniffing the concoction. Satisfied with the preliminary results, she took a sip.

"I can see why Velvet comes here so often," she remarked as she set her cup down. You used Vacuon chocolate didn't you?"

"I thought it might help you relax a bit more."

Coco nodded, and drank another mouthful, enjoying the pleasurable feeling of the lightly sweet chocolate taken from the sunny fields of Vacuo. There was a hint of flowery aftertaste, though bitter, refreshed her. And that white syrup in the center. As she swallowed more and more, the pale sot stretched to touch her lips and she could taste the ever-so slightly added mint.

"Another cup please," she requested.

Rowan nodded.

"What's this place called anyway?" she asked. "I didn't see a sign above the door and I doubt a tenth of the student body knows it exists."

"Customers have taken to calling it the Hide-away."

Coco tapped her fingers on the countertop, a rhythmic string of beats.

"Yes, I know what it's _known_ as, but you must have an actual name for this place."

Rowan finished her next cup and set it in front of her.

"While the drinks are snacks are given freely, the name is one thing I only give to a few people."

Yep. Definitely annoyed again. Though, that didn't stop her from enjoying her second serving.

"The silent, mysterious thing doesn't make you cool. It just makes you annoying."

Rowan chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Damn annoying."

"Sorry about that. I blame it partially on how I was raised, and the other part on professionalism."

"At least you can stick to your guns. Unlike someone I know."

She motioned for him to come closer, which he obliged. He stood directly in front of her, polishing glasses and mugs for that extra shine.

"Tell me, what does Velvet talk about when she's here?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to discuss other patron's personal lives."

Coco slammed her hand on the countertop and rose from her seat. While shorter than Rowan, it was clear she wasn't concerned about any advantage that may provide him in combat.

"Listen here." She spoke softly, her face inches away from his. "I'm doing my damnedest to look out for my teammate. I can't be there for her every waking moment, so I'm teaching her how to stand up for herself. Its not helping that some old guy is letting her hideout and waste her time sipping sweet tea."

Rowan frowned. He wasn't that old, if you considered twenty four not old.

"Stand up for herself?" Rowan asked, politely moving half a step back. "Could you clarify?"

"Take the Cardin guy. He pulls on her ears again, she sends him through the roof. Simple. No more ear pulling."

"And that would solve the problem?"

"If a rabbit girl sent me through several layers of concrete, I'd think twice about teasing her."

Rowan nodded.

"But is that what Velvet wants?"

Coco glared at him.

"Of course that's what she wants," she stated. She picked up her things to leave. "Don't act as if you know her better than me."

Rowan remained silent. The loud slam of the door echoed throughout the room when Coco left, the heavy, wood of the door almost breaking the frame.

He leaned back and rested against the counter. This would take some careful thinking.

* * *

When two patrons visiting the same business have a problem with each other, it makes for an uncomfortable atmosphere. When the staff insists they sit beside each other, the air is in risk of igniting.

Velvet was nibbling on the last half of her sandwich. Two pieces of fresh rye bread sandwiched tomato slices, a piece of lettuce, Atlesian cheese, honey ham, and crushed nuts harvested from the Forever Fall Forest. A simple dish, one of her favorites with the natural taste of the wilderness. He had packed it for her on away missions before.

Coco was dining on a rather generous piece of meat. It had spices kneaded into it before being seared on an open flame. Chunks of fat had been removed before to serve as the base of the steak's natural sauce. It was plated, a pile of white rice with fresh herbs mixed in set beside it. And to add a palate cleanser, small cheery tomatoes cut in halves, sprinkled with sugar.

"Is the food to your liking?" Rowan asked as he refilled their glasses. A golden liquid that sparkled in the soft light, small bubbles clung to the sides as it came to a rest.

"Yes, thank you." Coco answered curtly. Velvet merely nodded.

They continued to eat in silence, surely wondering why Rowan had called them both here. Rowan however, had done nothing more than prepare dinner drinks, and removed every other seat in the cafe other than two at the counter. He had even bolted them to the floor so they couldn't be moved away from each other.

It was interesting to watch the two of them deal with the situation. Velvet was well versed in keeping a low profile, her eyes always focused in front of her and making as little movement as necessary. Her ears were bent forward, a clear sign of discomfort. Still, this needed to be done.

Coco, despite her earlier outburst, was the embodiment of flawless manners. Her posture was straight, her eating silent, and her voice soft and pleasant. Though, the way she was cutting into that steak made Rowan….nervous. As she brought the blade back and forth, she made it a point to glare at Rowan as he refilled glasses and took away plates.

And now it was the end of dinner, all plates cleared away except their drinking glass.

"I'll join you both for a drink if I may," Rowan said as he poured himself some.

"It's alright." Coco got up from her seat. "I'm about to leave. Thank you for the meal."

"Oh?"

"I have training sessions to plan and available missions to look over."

Velvet also got up.

"I have some homework to get to." She bowed slightly, her hands clasped together. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious."

"Well, at least take some of this for the road."

He pulled out two clear thermos's, each full to the brim of the same golden drink they had enjoyed during the dinner.

Coco picked up one bottle and watched the liquid swish around.

"It was delicious," she commented, licking her lips. "I don't suppose you'll tell me the name for this one?"

Rowan smiled.

"I call it Nectar," Rowan answered as he handed the other bottle to Velvet. "A syrup base with peach juice and orange essence. Add some berries for a darker tint and there you have it."

"Appropriate." Coco agreed. "The drink of gods."

"Not only gods. Great men and women, demi-heroes, would also partake of nectar. However, it also has a darker side."

"What do you mean?" Velvet asked.

Rowan picked up his glass and drank its entirety, savoring the taste as it slid down his throat. It was one he rarely got to enjoy.

And then he braced himself against the counter, his hand grasping his throat.

"What's wrong?" Coco asked.

His breaths became shorter, his movements became more erratic.

And then he collapsed.

Coco was the first one over the counter, kneeling at his side.

"What's wrong?!" she asked urgently. Rowan could not speak, his throat tighter than the grip of a beowulf's bite. His face was growing paler, and panic was setting in.

"Velvet!" Coco cried out. "Do something!"

She was over the countertop in less than a second

"Stay with me," Coco ordered. Her hands felt so warm as she gripped his head. But his vision was blurring, his mind slowing. The panic had gone, and he was drifting away.

And then there was a sharp pain in his leg.

The world lit up and his lungs filled with air. Gasping, he sat bolt upright.

He was sweating, his palms felt clammy, and he was bleeding slightly. He looked around. Coco was still beside him, making sure he didn't hurt himself if he passed out. Velvet had returned and in her hand a used epipen, his emergency allergy medication.

"Great," he said, his voice still weak. "You found it."

It looked like Velvet wanted to hit him. Instead she set the needle on the counter and helped him up to his feet.

"So he's allergic to peaches?" Coco could not believe what she was hearing.

"Correct." The cold look Velvet was giving him made Rowan's skin crawl.

"Idiot," Coco slapped him on the head. "Why would you go and do a stupid thing like that?"

"Nectar."

Velvet and Coco looked confused, so Rowan elaborated.

"To a certain set of people, Nectar is a drink that delights and satisfies. But for me, and people like me, Nectar is a poison. No matter how much you push it on us, it will always be poison."

And now they understood.

"This and that are completely different," Coco argued. "You were born with this allergy, but Velvet has a choice."

"No I don't."

The quiet Velvet had finally spoken her mind.

"I can fight back, but then what am I? You see a girl standing up for herself, but the rest of Remnant will see a faunus eager to agree with the White Fang's violence."

"But you're not!"

"That isn't what other people see."

"Who cares about them!"

"I do! Each faunus has to watch their actions to avoid bringing trouble to the _entire_ population!"

"Enough," Rowan said as placed to glasses on the table. One with the golden Nectar, another with a cream white liquid. He motioned for them to sit.

"Not all drinks are agreeable to all people," he continued as they took their seats. He pulled out two spoons and dipped one in each drink.

"But there is something to be said for people who know a small amount," he poured each spoon's contents into the other drink, "of what the other person is going through."

"A Nectar with a hint of Endure. An Endure with a hint of Nectar. Find understanding in your strength. Be strong in your endurance."

They sat there, not speaking. Velvet took her drink first. She tasted a milky taste, with a light sweetness and small hints of vanilla. And from that hot cup of simple sweetness, a sharp ecstasy of vibrant peaches exploded on her tongue. Coco had also started drinking. Her mouth was enjoying the explosion of taste, the fizz, the savory sweetness. And then a calmness in the storm. A much subtler taste. One that could be enjoyed, letting her tongue rest before another wave of intensive sweetness.

"I didn't realize, that you would be so concerned about other faunus."

Coco didn't turn to face her, rather, she kept her gaze forward as she sipped her drink.

"I'm sorry for trying to force you into my solutions."

Velvet turned to her.

"Thank you. I know you meant well, and to be honest you have a point."

"Oh?" Coco turned to face her.

"I still think using strength to stop oppression is wrong," Velvet admitted, "but having strength to prove ourselves through our actions, that's what I think will help faunus in the long run."

Coco smiled.

"So do you want to keep up with extra training sessions?"

Velvet chuckled.

"Maybe when I have a less bruises than I have fingers. But yeah, the extra help would be appreciated."

"We'll invite the boys next time, work on team attacks and combinations. I've seen team RWBY practicing a few times, they've even come up with some cute names for their combinations. I've already thought of one for us, wanna hear it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Crosshairs."

The two girls laughed and chatted as they finished off their drinks. They were still chatting as they left the cafe, and Rowan silently picked up their finished glasses.

He smiled as he watched leave, catching a quick wave goodbye from Velvet before the door closed. Back on good terms. Splendid. And all it took was-

Rowan winced as he took a step towards the sink, the leg that had taken the epipen injection. He still felt a little jittery to be honest, whether that was the medication or the adrenaline of being stabbed he couldn't tell. However, he had a job to do. And there was a still a list of tasks to complete before he closed up for the night, and he believed he earned the right to close early.

The door chime rang.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just about to close," Rowan said before looking over.

He stopped.

"Pity, I was hoping I could get a quick spritz of coffee," Glynda said as she came inside. "I have a lot of paperwork to take care of and would've liked a jump-start before beginning."

"Uh…"

Rowan motioned for her to take a seat.

"I'll make as much as you need."

Glynda nodded in appreciation and sat down.

You know, I saw Miss Scarlet and Miss Adel down the hallway. Were they here? Were they getting along alright?"

"I'm not allowed to discuss-" he stopped, the serious look in her eye caught him off guard. Perhaps questioning her authority would be a mistake.

"What I _can_ tell you is that I have a feeling they'll be fine. A few bumps along the road is normal for a team, right?"

Glynda nodded.

"And here you are," Rowan placed a to-go box with four large cups of freshly brewed coffee. "The 'all-nighter' package. Mind you, don't drink two in the same two hour period or your heart will be beating so fast that you'll be doing laps around campus.

Glynda smiled, and Rowan's heart soared.

"Thank you," Glynda said sincerely as she picked up the box. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Glynda."

She paused at the door, and turned to face him, offering a rare Goodwitch grin.

"Goodnight Rowan."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whew, lot more writing than I'm used to, and the story still seems rushed and slow at times. It would be incredibly helpful if you left a review or comment telling me what you enjoyed or took you out of the story. It would help push me in the right direction.**


End file.
